Eyeglasses are often misplaced and damaged. For this reason, eyeglass holders have evolved. Some fit shirt or jacket pockets, while others are often carried in a car or purse, for example. Anyone who works at a desk or in an office is familiar with the problem. What has been needed is an eyeglass holder apparatus that not only protects glasses from being misplaced and damaged but also keeps them in a convenient holder that is conducive to use on a desk or other convenient surface. What has further been needed is such an apparatus that also stores supplies for eyeglasses, such as cleansing towlettes and repair kits with replacement screws and other useful accessories. The present apparatus provides for these needs.